24 Lipca 2007
thumb|left|100px 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3426 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3641); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3427 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3642); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33. 6.15 Biznesowa piątka 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Strażak Sam - Przewód pod napięciem, odc. 3 (Fireman Sam // A red line wire, ep. 3); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003) 08:40 Sąsiedzi - Łyżwy odc.20 (Korcule); serial animowany kraj prod.Czechosłowacja (1984) 08:55 Domowe przedszkole - Skrzaty z Planety Gnu; program dla dzieci 09:20 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 14 - O tym, jak wszyscy dostaliśmy klaustrofobii (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 14 Jak isme dostali usichni klaustrofobii); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (1998) 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 100 (odc. 100); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Tajemnice przyrody - Niepokonany wilk cz. 2 (Baltic Secrets - The invincible Wolf); serial dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (1998) 11:20 Zwierzowiec - Strategie obronne 11:35 ZUS dla ciebie - odc. 56; program poradnikowy 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:15 Plebania - odc. 871; telenowela TVP 12:45 Letni seans filmowy - Jan Serce - odc. 5/10 - Zgryzoty; serial TVP 13:40 Klara i Angelika; film TVP 14:30 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie... 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Klan - odc. 1260; telenowela TVP 15:35 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 22; serial TVP 16:05 Pani Prezydent - odc. 18 (Commander in Chief, ep. 18 Unfinished Bussiness); serial kraj prod.USA (2005) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3428 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3643); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3429 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3644); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:30 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 71 - txt str.777; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Małgosia i buciki - W paszczy wieloryba 8 (Franny's Feet / Under the sea) kraj prod.Kanada (2003) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 W krainie dreszczowców - Wielka powódź cz. 2 (Sturmflut 2 (tyt. ang. Storm Tide)) - txt str.777; film katastroficzny kraj prod.Niemcy (2006) 21:55 Z refleksem - W obliczu żywiołu; program publicystyczny 22:30 Teleexpress nocą 22:50 Bez pardonu III - odc. 9, Powrót króla (District, The III - ep. 9, Return of the King); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (2002) 23:40 Dobre, bo polskie - Klara i Angelika; film TVP 00:30 Dobre, bo polskie - Pożarowisko; film fabularny 01:00 Dobre, bo polskie - Kabaret Starszych Panów - "Zupełnie inna historia" - wieczór 9 02:00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 05:40 Ocean Avenue - odc. 125/130 (Ocean Avenue ep.125); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 06:25 Ocean Avenue - odc. 126/130 (Ocean Avenue ep. 126); telenowela kraj prod.USA, Szwecja (2002) 07:10 TELEZAKUPY 07:25 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 16 - Wiercipiętka; serial animowany 07:40 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dookoła świata z Tippi - odc. 3/6 Tippi i koale (Tippi and the Koalas); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 08:05 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 271 Pochopna diagnoza; serial TVP 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - lato - w tym 09:25 Pogoda 10:00 Panorama 10:35 Panorama 10:40 Pogoda 10:45 Kryjówka wielorybów (The sea of Whales); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Japonia (2005) 11:40 Magnum - odc. 123/162 Fałszywa zagrywka (MAGNUM P. I. s. 6 (Way of the stalking horse)); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:30 Przygody Tarzana - odc 72/75 Zły bliźniak (Tarzan, ep 318 Evil twin); serial przygodowy kraj prod.Francja, Meksyk (1991) 13:00 Raj na ziemi - Rzeka Manu-odc.13 (Living Edens); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 13:55 Czy ktoś mnie kocha w tym domu?; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1992) 15:00 Dr Quinn - seria VI, odc. 22 ost. (Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman s. VI ep. 622 (150)); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 15:45 Panorama; STEREO 15:50 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 56/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) - txt str.777; serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator - s. 3, odc. 19/26 (53) Nie mam nikogo (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. I ain't got nobody); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:30 Biuro kryminalne - Ostatni wykład; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Psałterz Wrześniowy - oratorium Piotra Rubika (1); koncert 20:00 Hotel Babylon - odc. 5/8 (Hotel Babylon); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 21:00 Czarne chmury - odc. 5/10 - txt str.777; serial TVP 22:00 Panorama 22:20 Pogoda 22:30 Sport Telegram 22:33 Biznes 22:35 Wieczór Filmowy Kocham Kino - wstęp - (Niżyński, Tango) 22:40 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Niżyński (Diaries of Vaslav Nijinski, the); film fabularny kraj prod.Szwecja, Austria, Niemcy, Holandia (2001) 00:20 Wieczór filmowy Kocham Kino - Tango (TANGO); dramat kraj prod.Hiszpania, Argentyna (1997) 02:10 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kurier; STEREO 06:09 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:17 Pogoda; STEREO 06:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 06:30 Kurier; STEREO 06:39 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 06:45 Kurier flesz; STEREO 06:47 Pogoda; STEREO 06:49 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 06:53 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 06:57 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:00 Kurier; STEREO 07:10 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:13 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 07:17 Pogoda; STEREO 07:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 07:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 07:30 Kurier; STEREO 07:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 07:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 07:45 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 07:56 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:57 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:24 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:52 Pogoda; STEREO 09:55 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:58 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 10:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:09 Pogoda; STEREO 10:13 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:27 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:51 Pogoda; STEREO 10:54 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:58 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:02 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:55 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:53 Pogoda; STEREO 12:54 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:59 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:54 Pogoda; STEREO 13:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:02 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:07 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:11 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:11 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO 16:48 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 16:49 Wywiad Kuriera - Wywiad Kuriera 24.07.2007 g.; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 16:58 Dobra jazda - Dobra jazda odc. 5 prem. 24.07.; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:55 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski godz.; STEREO 18:12 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 18:14 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 18:15 Telewizyjny Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO 18:24 Wiadomości sportowe - (24.07.2007 - 1; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:29 Qadrans qltury; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:41 Teraz Ty 19:02 Wierzę, wątpię, szukam; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:27 Gwiazdozbiór polskiego sportu - Jerzy Kulej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:55 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 20:00 Telekurier; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:53 Pogoda; STEREO 20:59 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:43 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:01 Raport na gorąco; STEREO 22:04 Wiadomości sportowe - (24.07.2007 - 2; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:10 Pogoda dla Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:42 Pogoda; STEREO 23:04 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:54 Jednorożec: prawda czy legenda? (The Unicorn, Legend or Reality?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:58 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:27 Kurier; STEREO 01:47 Pogoda; STEREO 01:50 Jednorożec: prawda czy legenda? (The Unicorn, Legend or Reality?); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Francja (2004); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:41 Zakończenie dnia thumb|left|100px 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.45 Sekret Laury (118) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.55 Graczykowie (38) - serial komediowy 09.30 Daleko od noszy (89): Zapomniany pacjent - serial komediowy 10.00 Czarodziejki (22) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Dotyk anioła (22) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Pensjonat Pod Różą (22): Oszukany - serial obyaajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim Życiem (141) - telenowela 14.00 Miodowe lata (48): Business lunch - serial komediowy 14.45 Benny HiII - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępaa (141): Kwestia konformizmu - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Daleko od noszy (90): Rekord Ginesa - serial komediowy 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (105) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (49): Telefon do dozorcy - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (142): Nobliwa depresja - serial komediowy 20.00 Mamuśki (9): Pódróż poślubna - serial obyczajowy 20.30 Mamuśki (10): Przeprowadzka - serial obyaajowy 21.00 Tina - film biograficzny, USA 1993 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.40 Chirurdzy (28) - serial obyczajowy 00.40 Threshold - strategia przetrwania (4) - serial fantastyczny 01.35 Dziewczyny w bikini 02.35 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Pogoda na miłość (18) - serial obyczajowy 07.35 Taniec z gwiazdami: Kulisy - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Telesklep 11.30 Co nowego u Scooby'ego (8) - serial animowany 11.55 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 12.25 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Pogoda na miłość (19) - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Prawo pożądania (114) - telenowela 16.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.20 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Sport 19.40 Pogoda 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Detektyw Monk (6) - serial kryminalny 21.55 Dowody zbrodni (5) - serial sensacyjny 22.55 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 23.55 Projekt plaża nocą - mag. 00.25 Nie z tego świata (17) - serial SF 01.20 Nocne igraszki - program rozrywkowy 02.20 Telesklep 02.40 Uwaga! - magazyn 03.00 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe thumb|left|100px 05.45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn 06.05 V-max - mag. motoryzacyjny 06.30 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki 06.55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.30 Monster Warriors (4) - serial animowany 09.00 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 10.00 Saint-Tropez (1) - serial obyczajowy 11.05 Beverly Hills 90210 (25) - serial obyczajowy 12.05 Lingo - teleturniej 13.05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 13.40 Wygraj fortunę - program interaktywny 15.20 Król szamanów (58) - serial animowany 15.50 Beverly Hills 90210 (26) - serial obyczajowy 16.50 Talk2Szok - program rozrywkowy 17.50 Lingo - teleturniej 18.50 Saint-Tropez (2) - serial obyczajowy 20.00 Kameleon (13) - serial sensacyjny 21.00 Boston Public (13) - serial komediowy 22.00 Włatcy móch - serial animowany dla dorosłych 22.30 Czułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.00 Nieaułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23.30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk show 00.35 Wydarzenia, Sport, Prognoza pogody 01.15 Muzyczne listy - program muzyczny 02.10 Kinomaniak - magazyn filmowy 02.30 Sztukateria - magazyn kulturalny 02.55 Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talk show 03.45 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 oraz; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Biznesowa piątka; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Bajki polskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 W zgodzie z tradycją; reportaż 09:10 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Wygrać gema i seta czy wygrać gem i set?; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Salon kresowy - Z historią pod ręką; cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Wina Ikara. Warszawa 1939 - 1944... Inteligencja polska w latach okupacji cz. 1; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Perły i dukaty - odc. 2/3 - Markiza de Pompadour; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1253; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 NOWY JORK według GŁOWACKIEGO; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Warto kochać - odc. 21; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Rozmowy na temat... - Schulz w oczach współczesnych artystów; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Muzyczny Festiwal Łańcut 2005 - Rafał Blechacz gra Mozarta i Chopina; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Radio Watykańskie; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Ojczyzna polszczyzna - Wygrać gema i seta czy wygrać gem i set?; program prof.Jana Miodka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Bajki polskie; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:10 SF-Symulator faktu - Nanotechnologia odc.44; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 W zgodzie z tradycją; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Taki pejzaż - Bieszczady. Na połoninach; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:35 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:20 To jest temat - Karety hrabiego Waldsteina; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:35 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dzieje Polski w globalnej sieci.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Perły i dukaty - odc. 2/3 - Markiza de Pompadour; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 14 Zatopiona fregata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1253; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Powstanie w Brzegu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Siedlisko - odc. 4/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Przedmowa do ciszy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:45 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Siena; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:48 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:40 Unijnym traktem - Ciepło z atestem (2); cykl reportaży; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Perły i dukaty - odc. 2/3 - Markiza de Pompadour; serial; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:20 Dobranocka za oceanem - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 14 Zatopiona fregata; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1253; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Powstanie w Brzegu; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Siedlisko - odc. 4/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Przedmowa do ciszy; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:35 Sto tysięcy bocianów - odc.3; serial dokumentalny TVP; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Polska z bocznej drogi - Dzieje Polski w globalnej sieci.; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:10 Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie...; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:35 Taki pejzaż - Bieszczady. Na połoninach; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Warszawa z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku